The Black Booker's
The "Black Booker's" are the ten most famous warriors that where choosen by destiny to carry the fate of the galaxy with their mistical powers. The ten "Black Booker's" are all from the unknown, as no record of their birthplace is recorded, or even their history. The only thing that is recorded is their powers, wich surpass even the most strongest beings of an era, leading their defeat on a fast way, eventually to a way of kill or defeat. All of the "Black Booker's" where at the first major war: 5 of them where with Gala, and the other 5 where with Lord Domingos. When Gala resurrected and declared a new war against the also resurrected Lord Domingos, he revived all of the 10 old "Black Booker's" , among them Tenzu, Hurmando, Umai, and others. History Before the treason of Gala and the major war that would begin with it, there where 10 warriors that begun to rise upon the ranks on different planets. All of them where at the top of their excellency, all of them withouth being surpassed by even the strongest man or woman of that planet. Lord Domingos and Gala, as the generals of the new army "The shining light", where settling with them a proposal of joining at the secret army. All of the ten accepted, some of them choosen by Gala, and others by Lord Domingos. The Black Booker's List The Black Booker's List have incredible fighter's, true legend's that they haved to be hided from all creatures and warriors. Here they are: 1 -> Grath "Thanatos" 2 -> Umai "Master of the Puppet's" 3 -> "Mitologic Morphis" Shiorai 4 -> " Virus" Tembura 5 -> Tenzu "The Kid" Hazard 6 -> "Bloody Man" Hurmando 7 -> "Leaf Cut" Zanbi 8 -> "Soulless" Akabiraki 9 -> Obunga "One Swordsman" 10 -> "Real Machine" Jericho 11 -> (New) Huzabuna "Giant Buda" 12 -> (New) Gozu "Demon Fist" 13 -> (New) "Dead walker" Amura 14 -> (New) Arlon "Weapon-Master" 15 -> (New) "Yin-Yang" Kamui 16 -> (New) "Magnetic-Boy" Kazama Yamura 17 -> (New) "Fly.Lord" Barbosa di Leon 18 -> (New) Itcho "Vanderlord" Jerusal 19 -> (New) "Empty" Isacus Tuto 20 -> (New) Ford "Son of Chaos" Mashimima The Black Booker's 11 to 20 are the new one's that where listed and Gala utilized them on the final batlle. The Black Booker's Power Here are the power's of each Black Booker: Grath "Thanatos" -> ''He have the power to turn his own weapon into any size as he wishes, not only that, but himself also. Has the habilitie to call the soul's of the dead's and raise his strenght as much as he want's. ''Umai "Master of the Puppet's" -> He have the power to control everithing with an unlimited string's, since any creature to any object. Has the habilitie to not even touch in someone to control it, as he have to just point his finger and focus the energie of the string. "Mitologic Morphis" Shiorai -> ''He have the power to morph into any weapon soul, creature, divine beast or any other type of animal type. Has the habilitie to talk to them, to steal theyr energie,strenght and power and not only that, as also he can clone himself copyng another creature to help him. ''"Virus" Tembura -> He have the power to weak any warrior, god or even divine-lord with an powerfull virus created from himself or even another virus on the world. Has the habilitie to transport as many virus as he wish to his own blood, so he can heal himself constantly. Tenzu "The Kid" Hazard -> "Bloddy Man" Hurmando -> "Leaf Cut" Zanbi "Soulless" Akabiraki Obunga "One Swordsman" -> "Real Machine" Jericho -> Huzabuna "Giant Buda" ->